Forum:Files in need of renaming
This thread is for posting images that need renaming, generally because they have a name that is either completely useless, or is too generic (especially applicable to user images). To add a new image to this page, first of all, make sure you have placed on the file page in question. Then go to the bottom of this list and copy/paste the following template there, then fill in the fields: *'file' – The filename of the image in question, minus "File:" *'time' – Optional. Sets how many days before the image is scheduled for deletion if the issue is not resolved. The default value is seven. Note that both of the timestamps are generated automatically by this template when the edit is saved. Note also that this parameter must be left out entirely if it is not being used, otherwise it's liable to generate "Error: Invalid time." *'user' – Username of the editor who is tagging the image (not the uploader of the image). The ~~~ automatically places your username, so you need only alter it if you wish to replace it with a personalized signature template. *'talk' – Optional, but recommended. Allows the addition of text in the discussion section immediately on transclusion of the template, rather than having to go back into editing view to add text after placing the template. For user images in particular (but mainspace images not necessarily excluded), please also be sure to leave a message on the uploader's talk page, alerting them to the fact that their images are tagged. Whether you give them a direct link or not is at your discretion; for user images, at least, it certainly wouldn't hurt to make them do the legwork of searching through their own uploads to find the tagged ones :3 The fate of an image once its tag expires is decided by staff members, taking into account discussion on this page. ---- ---- :Date tagged: February 10 :Tag expires: February 17 :Tagged by: Discussion: Another one tagged but not posted. What about something like Pre-scratch troll silhouettes.gif? 04:26, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Date tagged: February 9 :Tag expires: February 18 :Tagged by: Discussion: Dirk Fighting Crockerbots? 04:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'd personally go with Dirk Fighting Imperial Drones, but yeah, something along those lines. 04:35, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Date tagged: February 9 :Tag expires: February 18 :Tagged by: Discussion: Dirk Tower? I don't even know really. 04:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Dirk and gulls.gif - The Light6 (talk) 04:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Date tagged: February 10 :Tag expires: February 17 :Tagged by: Discussion: Mom and Bro confront Condesce.gif? 04:44, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Dave and Rose confront Condesce.gif? Kid ancestors confront Condesce? 04:50, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd avoid calling them Dave and Rose because people will probably read that and think "B1 Dave and Rose, the Beta kids", not "B2 Dave and Rose, Dirk and Roxy's ancestors". Kid ancestors sounds good, though. 06:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Date tagged: February 10 :Tag expires: February 17 :Tagged by: Discussion: Aranea first appearance.gif? 04:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Date tagged: February 10 :Tag expires: February 17 :Tagged by: Discussion: Meenah learns about Condesce.gif? 04:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Date tagged: February 10 :Tag expires: February 17 :Tagged by: Discussion: Aranea god tier.gif? 05:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Date tagged: February 24 :Tag expires: March 3 :Tagged by: The Light6 (talk) Discussion: At World's End. Unless the picture of John floating over the cliff is ever added here, in which case I'd suggest Sailing the Dreambubbles. 05:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Date tagged: March 21 :Tag expires: March 28 :Tagged by: Discussion: Oh, man, we've really neglected this project, haven't we? Well, here's another one anyway. Aradia snap.gif? 02:36, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Date tagged: March 21 :Tag expires: March 28 :Tagged by: Discussion: A2 Black King.gif? 02:49, March 21, 2013 (UTC)